


Trans Kids

by Captorvating



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, convince me otherwise you cant, just some kids bein trans!, let ed be an excited kid 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: ed and winry are both trans i make the rules





	Trans Kids

“Winston!! Winston guess what?!” Ed waves as he runs over to his favorite of the Rockbells. 

 

“Ed? It’s your birthday, why aren’t you with your mom? And it’s Winry, I told you this!” Winry frowns at her friend. 

 

“Exactly!! It’s my birthday, you’re  _ Winry _ and I’m  _ Ed!”  _ He grins and jumps from foot to foot. Winry quirks an eyebrow in confusion. “Y’know how my mom says that- that if you make a wish on your birthday it’ll come true?” 

 

She nods. 

 

“Well- so like, uh, so like I wished that we could trade bodies! But Mom mentioned that the wish has to be a yes on both sides? So will you trade bodies with me? It’s my birthday, you gotta!” Ed explains. 

 

She gasps and her eyes widen. “Really?! And it’ll work? Yeah!! I’ll trade with you!” Ed puts his hand out. 

 

“We gotta shake on it, that way it’s definitely a yes on both sides like Mom said.” 

 

Winry grins and takes his hand. They shake and it’s official. They’re both onboard. 

 

_ Beat.  _

 

“Wait… so how does it happen?  _ When  _ does it happen? Did we already switch? You don’t look any different.” She says and shoves her hands into the pockets of her overalls. 

 

“Jeez, you ask a lotta questions. I don’t know when it happens, Mom just said that it would.” Ed crosses his arms. Winry thinks for a second. 

 

“Well… while we’re waiting do you wanna trade your dress for my overalls? You can have the shirt I have under it too. That way it’s equal!” She grins. 

 

Ed pauses. “Equal… oh! Like in alchemy!” Winry nods. “Sure! You can even have all my dresses, I don’t want ‘em. But I want all of your shorts!”

 

“Deal!”

 

They shake hands again and run inside to swap clothes. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is canon im god now my tumblr is @trans-elrics


End file.
